Recent years, the biotechnology has been extremely developed, and reading ability of a genome sequence has also been developed. Therefore, a cost required for decoding all the genome sequences of one human body is decreased, and the genome sequences of many people are now decoded.
Genetic information including a personal genome sequence and its related information such as manifestation information is said to be ultimate personal information, and disclosure of the information to people other than the owner must be safely carried out. The genetic information which is output from a reading apparatus of a genome DNA and a RNA sequence and analyzed to become meaningful information must be promptly encrypted, so that no one can decipher such information without acceptance of the owner.
There is a searchable encryption scheme according to which while the data stored in the database and the search keyword are in an encrypted status, the data including the search keyword is searchable from the data stored in the database (refer to Non-Patent Literature 1).
In the searchable encryption scheme, upon accumulating data in the database, a search keyword that is assumed to be used for searching the data is extracted as a tag. Then, the data and the tag are respectively encrypted, the encrypted tag is attached to the encrypted data, and the encrypted data with the encrypted tag is stored in the database.
In a case where the data including the search keyword is searched from the data stored in the database, the encrypted search keyword is entered. Then, the encrypted tag corresponding to the encrypted search keyword is searched. If a tag corresponding to the search keyword is found, the data to which the tag is attached is specified as data including the search keyword.